


Heat of the Moment

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: I Fought the Law [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wall Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Detective Smith and Y/N Winchester get caught up in the heat of the moment after their encounter with the werewolves





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever full-blown smut. I was really nervous about writing it but thanks to some great friends, family members (weird I know), and particularly the wonderful @malmuses I not only finished this chapter, but I am actually publishing it. So, I really hope you guys enjoy it :)

You pushed your entire body into Dean with the kiss, desperately needing to feel him against you. He resisted for only a moment before returning it, parting your lips with his tongue so he could ravish your mouth. His arms wrapped around you and hungrily consumed the breathy sounds you made. You were gasping for air when Dean broke the kiss, his hand snaking up to the base of your neck. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back roughly, exposing your throat to the ministrations of his tongue and teeth. Your eyes fluttered shut as you moved a hand to the back of his neck to hold him there.

Your trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons of Dean’s shirt, but you couldn’t get a grip on them and you were desperate to feel his skin. With a growl of frustration, you ripped his shirt open, ignoring the buttons that popped and flew off. His skin was hot under your hands as you pushed him back, staring into his lust-blown green eyes as you pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” you breathed before Dean captured your mouth again with his. Your hands roamed, nails raking down his back and you dug your fingers into his hips, pulling him against you until you could feel his hardness. He groaned and freed your lips as he unzipped your dress, tugging it down to expose your firm and flushed breasts. He took one in his hand and brushed the rough pad of his thumb across your already hard nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through your body. He nipped and licked at your exposed skin.

The sensation of Dean’s mouth on your body, and his body beneath your hands was overwhelming. It coursed through your body, and you felt alive in a way you hadn’t in a very long time. His lips came back to yours as he walked you back until you hit the wall. The cold wood paneling was in stark contrast to the heat radiating from Dean. He ground his hips against you and you could feel the rumble of pleasure in his chest.

“I want you so bad, Y/N,” he said when he broke the kiss. He tugged the hem of your dress up so it circled your waist before sliding his fingers into your panties. Your body was pulsing with desire when he captured a nipple in his mouth, his tongue mimicking the slow circles his fingers made against your clit. Your head fell back against the wall, and you let Dean expertly stoke the fire in your belly until all you could feel was him.

The kisses he trailed down your stomach were searing lightning bolts of pleasure, your fingers tangled in Dean’s hair and his name fell from your lips between heavy breaths and moans. He looked up into your eyes as he dragged the thin cloth of your panties down. You held his eyes with yours as ran his finger between your folds and dipped it inside you. He didn’t give you any time to react to the sensation before he dragged his tongue across your clit.

“Fuck, you taste so good, Y/N,” he breathed, “and so wet for me.” He lapped at you hungrily as he worked a second finger inside of you. The needy sounds he made against you were maddening and it wasn’t long before your orgasm exploded through your body, wave after wave of pleasure surging through your body and leaving you shaking, gasping, and calling out Dean’s name. You looked down at him, those green eyes so dark with need, and tugged on his hair. He stood again and crushed you between his chest and the wall.

You could taste yourself on his tongue as he kissed you and you reached for his belt, fumbling with the buckle for a moment before it was loose enough for you to snake your hand into his boxers and grasp his cock. He was hot and throbbing against your palm and you broke the kiss to watch him as you squeezed and stroked. His face contorted with the pleasure of it and he moaned and desperately whispered your name like he couldn’t contain his need to be inside of you.

“Dean, I want you… I need you to fuck me,” you said between heavy breaths. He grabbed your wrist and pressed into the wall with one hand as he pushed down his waistband with the other.

His erection freed, he grabbed your ass with both hands and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and reached between your bodies to line his shaft up with your entrance before he thrust himself into you.

Your moan mirrored Dean’s when you finally felt him buried inside you. Your legs tightened around him, pulling him closer as he pinned you to the wall with his body and his fingers dug hard into the flesh of hips as he held you up. He thrust into you again and again, and you reveled in his abandon and the wild waves of pleasure that crashed through you.

Where before Dean had been all needy moans and whispers, he was now all hot breath and beautiful, filthy words against your ear. Your fingers dug into his back and you begged for release, a stream of curses falling from your lips as Dean’s hips crashed hard into yours. You were incoherent, your consciousness consumed by the feel of Dean inside you and the smell of sweat and sex that surrounded you. Your eyes locked with Dean’s as you fell blissfully over the edge of the cliff.

He caught his name with a kiss as it poured from you. He thrusted deeply, burying himself fully inside you and holding himself there. He cried out your name as he went to pieces between your legs, shaking as the force of his release filled you.

Dean leaned forward against the wall, and somehow managed to hold you up for a moment longer, until he could move enough to let you put your feet back on the ground. You guided him into another kiss, slower and sweeter than the others had been. The two of you just stood there for a few minutes, resting against the wall until your breathing settled.

“We should probably get out of here, Dean,” you said, stroking a finger down his cheek. You gently pushed him off of you before fishing your panties off the floor, righting your dress and running a hand through your hair in a fruitless attempt to make it lay flat again.

Dean nodded, and pulled his waistband up and refastened his belt. He reached for his shirt and jacket, and chuckled softly as he picked them up off the floor.

“You ruined my shirt,” he said. He was still feeling the afterglow too much to think about everything else tonight had probably ruined. He put the shirt and jacket on and grabbed the guns off the floor, holstering his and handing the .45 to you.

“Alright, let’s go. We can figure out where after we get to the cars.” You ejected the magazine from your pistol and pulled the slide back, making sure there was no round in the chamber. You smiled over your shoulder at Dean as you slid the magazine back in and thumbed the slide release. You turned and walked toward the door, swinging your panties back and forth on one finger as you went.


End file.
